


10. "I'm sorry for your loss."

by hellaskye



Series: 100 Ways To Say "I Love You" [10]
Category: Black Widow (Comics), Hawkeye (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 22:24:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4683578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellaskye/pseuds/hellaskye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Natasha doesn't want to talk, so she listens, instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	10. "I'm sorry for your loss."

10\. “I’m sorry for your loss.”

Clint swallows around the lump in his throat before responding, his voice thick and rough with grief. 

“Yeah,” Clint agrees, nodding his head. “It sucks. I mean, we weren’t as close as we used to be, but still. He’s my brother, you know?” 

Clint’s voice, just a whisper, brakes towards the end of his sentence, and Natasha wordlessly wraps him in a hug. Words are callous, and Natasha’s always found it hard to express what she was feeling with just words, especially with the complicated emotions that come with Clint. She’s always found it easier to communicate in touch, small reassurances, and facial expressions, with eyes that tell a tale. Clint too, is often nonverbal. It comes with being 80% deaf, Natasha would guess.  

Now, however, Clint speaks. He tells Natasha about his circus days, and the days when Barney was always looking out for him. He talks and talks until his voice is hoarse, and until he’s satisfied that he won’t forget his stories, that he hasn’t forgotten the man his brother used to be.


End file.
